(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving data in a wireless communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into cancellation of interference from a reception signal when data is transmitted and received using the same radio resource, in line with research into an increase in a transfer rate of wireless data, has been conducted. In a case in which a certain node transmits data using the same radio resource, the node may increase a probability of detecting data in a reception node by appropriately adjusting transmission power.